


Are You Leaving Me?

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, jealous!Gabe, possessive!Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you write a smutty one shot based around the dirtsupernaturalimagine “imagine gabriel being jealous because he thinks you’re gonna leave him so he fucks you roughly where everyone can hear”???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Leaving Me?

Warnings: Language, smut, rough smut, biting, jealous!Gabe, possessive!Gabe, post sex embarrassment after the reader realizes that they were heard

Fic:

“Hey guys,” you huff as you plop down in a chair at the kitchen table.

“Hello Darling,” Crowley greets you. Cas gives you a friendly smile and dean tips his beer bottle at you in greeting.

“Hey Y/N,” Sam greets you, cautiously adding, “Where’s Gabe?”

“Yes, where is that winged rat?” Crowley asks, “I’m not complaining, but I haven’t seen him for weeks.”

“Yeah, well, it sounds like you’ve seen as much of him as I have,” you respond.

“The two of you still together?” Dean asks.

“That’s a good question,” you respond, “I haven’t seen him in three weeks, but he never said anything about breaking up with me; and as far as I know, I never said anything that would make him think I wanted to break up with him.”

“I’m sure he’s just busy,” Cas says trying to reassure you.

“Yeah, sure,” you grumble.

“If you were mine, I would always be sure to make time for you,” Crowley says. You can’t help the small smile that graces your lips.

“How sickeningly sweet coming from the King of Hell,” you tease.

“I may be a demon, but I’d know exactly how to take care of you,” Crowley replies, “That’s more than can be said for that angel of yours.”

“And how would you know a thing like that?” you ask playfully, “For all you know, Gabe is a thousand times better than you.”

“Why don’t you come back to Hell with me and I’ll prove I’m better than that flyboy boyfriend of yours could ever be,” Crowley propositions. You can almost hear Sam and Dean’s eyes rolling.

“Yeah, well, if Gabe doesn’t make it back soon, I might have to take you up on that,” you say, leaning forward and placing your elbows on the table.

“Y/N, we need to talk,” a voice growls from behind you. You don’t even have to turn around to recognize the voice as Gabe’s.

“Well speak of the Devil,” you say angrily, “You never call, you never write. It’s nice of you to finally make an appearance.”

“Hallway, now,” Gabe growls. You hear his feet hit the floor as he exits the room. A sigh passes your lips as you push yourself away from the table. All of the men give you a look, as if asking if you’re all right. You nod and smile to them before leaving the room.

“So, I’m here,” you say, crossing your arms, “What makes you think you can just show up out of nowhere and boss me around?”

“Are you leaving me?” Gabe asks.

“What? No,” you tell him, “Are you leaving me?” Gabe’s response doesn’t come in the form of words. Instead, he pushes you up against the wall and crashes his lips against yours.

“You’re mine,” Gabe growls against your lips. He pulls your lip out between his teeth before moving his lips to the sweet spot behind your ear. “You belong to me and no one else,” Gabe tells you, “Do you understand?” Gabe had never been this possessive before, but you couldn’t say that you minded.

“Yes,” you moan, “I understand.” Gabe grabs your wrists and moves them above your head before slamming them against the wall. His whiskey colored eyes are dark, his pupils blown wide with lust.

“Good,” Gabe growls, “I’m going to make sure that every man in that room understands it too.” You gasp as Gabe bites down on the spot where your neck meets your shoulder. With one hand, he holds your wrists firmly against the wall above your head. His other hand moves down to the top of your shirt and he tears the front open, making you gasp again. “I’m going to take you right here against this wall, where everyone can hear you scream my name when I make you cum around my cock,” Gabe tells you. His lips move roughly against you and his teeth graze your skin, biting here and there.

“Fuck, Gabe,” you moan as he pulls your breasts over the top of your bra. You’d been craving his touch for weeks and you caved to the way he handled and groped you.

“Mine,” Gabe growls in your ear as he kneads your breast roughly, “Every bit of you belongs to me and I’m going to prove it.” Gabe sucks one of your nipples into his mouth, making you moan and arch your back. He reaches down with one hand and pops open the button of your pants before pulling down the zipper.

“Gabe, please,” you groan, melting under his rough touch.

“Tell me how much you want me,” Gabe demands as he pushes your pants and panties down around your knees.

“Please Gabe,” you moan, “I need you to fuck me. I want you to take me right here, I don’t even care who hears.” He’d been gone for so long that you craved the feeling of him inside you. Gabe moves his hand down between your legs and pinches your clit between his thumb and forefinger, making you yelp. His middle finger slides back along your damp folds, making you rock your hips down in an attempt to gain more friction. “I need you inside me Gabe,” you whimper.

Gabe smirks as he thrusts his finger into you and swirls it around. “So wet Sugar,” Gabe says, pulling his finger out and thrusting it back in. He does this over and over again, penetrating you forcefully as he rubs and pinches your clit.

“Gabe!” you exclaim as your head falls back against the wall. Your knees go weak and it seems like the only thing keeping you upright is Gabe’s hold on your wrists.

Suddenly, Gabe pulls his finger from you, making you whimper at the loss. “That’s good, but it’s not good enough,” Gabe growls, “I want you to scream my name.” He releases your wrists, leaving you on wobbly feet, but his hands grab your hips and turn you around, pushing you flush against the wall. Your cheek presses against the cool wall, letting you see Gabe over your shoulder.

Gabe pushes himself up against you, the bulge in his pants hard against your ass. “Gabe, please,” you moan as he grinds his cloth covered cock against you.

“This is what you want isn’t it?” Gabe asks, “Want my big cock in that tight little pussy don’t you? Beg for it Sugar, tell me how much you want my cock.”

“Fuck, Gabe, I need you,” you beg, “Need your thick cock inside me, need you to fill me up, make me scream your name, please Gabe, just fuck me.” Gabe leans in and sucks a mark onto your neck as he listens to you beg. When he’s done, he laves his tongue over the spot before kissing it.

“Mine,” he growls. Gabe pulls himself away from you and his hands go straight to the button of his pants. He wastes no time in pushing them and his boxers down around his knees. You watch as his erect cock springs free, groaning at the thought of him being inside you again after so many weeks without him. Gabe grabs your hips and pulls them towards himself so that only your forearms rest against the wall. He kicks your feet apart as far as they’ll go with your pants and panties still around your knees.

“Gabe, Baby, I need you, please,” you continue to beg. You watch as Gabe strokes his cock.

“You’re gonna take my cock so well aren’t you?” Gabe asks, earning a moan and a head nod from you, “Tell me who you belong to.”

“You Gabe,” you almost whisper. Gabe moves right up behind you and pushes his hips flat against your ass. His cock slides through your wet folds, making your pussy ache with need. His tip hits your clit before he pulls back and thrusts forward again. All you wanted was for him to be inside you, but he obviously wasn’t giving you what you wanted until he got what he wanted from you.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you Sugar,” Gabe says, running his dick through your folds again and again.

“You, Gabe, I belong to you, I’m yours,” you say, a lot louder than before.

“Good,” is all Gabe says before he pulls back and thrusts into you in one swift movement. You cry out as his thick cock fills and stretches you for the first time in weeks. He gives you little time to adjust before he sets a brutal pace, the slap of skin on skin echoing through the hall. “Fuck Sugar,” Gabe groans, “That pussy feels so good. You take my cock so well.”

“Fuck, Gabe, shit, yes, please, oh yes, fuck me,” a constant string of pleads and profanity escapes your lips as Gabe fucks you wildly. His fingers dig into the skin of your hips and you know there will be bruises later, but you can’t find it in you to care. Each time he thrusts into you, he pulls your hips back against him hard, pushing his cock deep inside you.

His hands slide up your body to your breasts, kneading them roughly as he thrusts into you. Grunts and groans escape his lips, making the knot in your stomach coil. He rolls and tugs your nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, making your back arch into his touch.

“Gabriel,” you moan loudly. The sound of his full name makes his thrusts falter. He pulls himself from you and the sudden loss makes you whine.

“Don’t worry Sweetheart,” Gabe soothes you, “I’m gonna take real good care of you.” He turns you around and presses your back against the wall before snapping his fingers. Your pants and panties disappear completely, allowing Gabe to lift your legs around his waist. One swift stroke and he’s filling you again, slamming into you over and over again. His cock fits you perfectly, hitting all the right spots with each rough thrust.

“Gabe Gabriel GABRIEL!” you shout. Your back slides up and down the wall and your ass presses hard against it with each hard thrust. You thread your fingers through his soft hair and tug, hard.

“Fuck Y/N,” Gabe grunts between thrusts, “So fucking good around my cock.” Your head falls back against the wall and you shout his name as your walls grow tight around his cock.

“Yes, Gabriel, fuck me!” you shout.

“That’s it Sugar,” Gabe growls, “Tell everyone who you belong to.” You moan and shout his name, not even caring who hears. Gabe’s fingers dig into your thighs as his thrusts become erratic. He leans down and kisses your collarbone, sucking here and there to leave marks. “Come on Y/N,” Gabe mumbles against your skin, “Cum around my cock.” He thrusts fast and hard, making you cry out.

“GABRIEL!” you scream as you cum, your walls clamping down hard around his cock. Your hands fist in his hair as your back arches off the wall.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Gabe groans, his cock throbbing against your walls, “Shit, Y/N!” He shouts your name as his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. His thrusts become shallow as they slow down. Gabe’s lips caress the skin of your neck gently as you come back down from your orgasm.

Your cheeks begin to burn as you realize what you’d just done. Everyone had heard you being fucked against the wall, just feet from where they all sat in the kitchen. Gabe kisses your cheeks before he flaps his wings and flies you both to your bedroom. You lie in Gabe’s arms beneath your sheets, both of you completely naked.

“They heard everything didn’t they?” you ask, already knowing the answer. Gabe just chuckles as you bury your face into the crook of his neck.

“Sorry about that Sugar,” Gabe says, “I got a little possessive back there.”

“A little?” you laugh softly.

“I don’t normally get jealous like that,” Gabe says, trailing a hand up and down your body, “It’s just that I’ve been gone for so long and coming back to see you flirting with Crowley made something in me snap.”

“Flirting with Crowley means nothing to me, you know that right?” you ask, “That man would flirt with a doorknob if he thought it’d get him anywhere.” Gabe laughs and pulls you closer to him. “Where have you been?” you ask, “I’ve missed you.”

“Uh, it’s a long story,” he says, “You don’t wanna hear it.”

“Well now I definitely do,” you tell him, kissing his neck and shoulder.

“I got caught in a trap,” he says.

“For three weeks?” you laugh, “I guess the trickster got tricked.”

“They had a lot of holy oil ok?” he asks incredulously.

“Why didn’t you just call me?” you ask, “I could’ve come to rescue you, you poor damsel in distress.”

“I forgot my phone,” Gabe says quietly, “And I didn’t want to call my brothers and sisters because they might have gotten caught too.”

“I was starting to think you left me,” you whisper.

“Never,” Gabe says, cupping your cheek. He presses his lips against yours as he pushes your back against the bed and moves to hover above you. “I belong to you just as much as you belong to me,” he states between kisses.

“That’s good to know,” you chuckle as you run your fingers down his chest, reacquainting yourself with his body.

“I hope you didn’t have any plans for the rest of the day,” Gabe mumbles, “Cause I’m gonna keep you right here, making up for lost time.” You hum against his lips, happy to be in his arms again.


End file.
